Eleven Eleven Eleven
by California Gruesome
Summary: This town was starting to grow pains to Stan, and he needs to realize what he has. On 11/11/11, Cartman thinks that 9/11 attacks are coming back for a reunion, and Kyle is behind it.


**_ I've been walking in the same way as I did_**

**_ Missing out the cracks in the pavement_**

**_ And tutting my boot and strutting my feet_**

"I hate this town so much!'' He shouted, an absolute anger dripping from the words. He threw the door open and tossed his sticky jacket into the laundry basket with a powerful force, causing the basket to spin around on it's base. "Why did we have to live here of all places?''

He wrenched his scarf off and flung it onto his desk chair, sending it into an enraged twirl.

The recently slammed door creeked open timidly, a red headed boy stuck his freckled face in and sighed. He had heard the question.

"Stan, don't you think you're being unreasonable?'' said the red headed boy, closing the door behind him. Stan flopped on his bed."Things like this have happened before, and even worse.''

''But I'm tired of it, Kyle! I'm tired of having the most random things happen to people, and then we always have to fix it!''

''Because sometimes we cause it to happen in the first place. And if we don't clean it up, who will? The adults here are raging idiots.'' Kyle replied, unzipping his jacket and slinging it on a hanger. "How long do you think that terroist goo will stay on our clothes?''

"I don't want to have to worry about that!''

"About stains?''

"NO!'' Stan spat, in an exasperrated tone. ''I'm just wondering why, Kyle. Why a little mountain town? Why does it always have to be us that's so abnormal?''

''We're not really, I mean, I guess we are but, haven't we moved on from the ''set of normal'' already? Society is fucked!'' Kyle expressed, making his way towards an unhappy best friend and sitting to his left. "And if anyone is the most normal, it would be you.

"Shut up, no it wouldn't.'' Stan ran his fingers along his face and stopped at the brdige of his nose in order to pinch it.

"Whatever you say, dude.''

"But why do we pretend?'' The black haured boy asked, tossing one of his arms up. ''Why is Sadie even considering making an 11/11/11 party AFTER all these signs of terroists attacks?''

''It's Sadie, does she really need an explaination?'' Kyle smirked beforing heaving an unltimate sigh.  
>"Is there anything I can do for you, Stan?'' he asked, seeing Stanley standing up and reaching for his coat again; he seemed to be leaving.<p>

''I'm going for a walk''  
>Walking towards the door again, Kyle protested. ''Stan, at least take your phone with you so I can call you if you get-''<p>

''I won't get lost, Kyle! I know this town, even if it IS stupid along with everyone in it!'' With that, he left , letting the hurtful words hang in the air.

_**"Is there anything I can do for you dear? Is there anyone I could call?"**_

_**"No and thank you, please Madam. I ain't lost, just wandering"**_

It was an icy cold.

The wind, of course. A bitter chill that seemed to slap him an extra hard in the face today, as he made his way down the streets. These streets were so familiar, so already known that it made him sick.  
>Why did he know this town so well.<p>

He didn't want to know it. He almost wanted no one too. Feeling like, it was his job to run down to the airport and scream to the people arriving ''NO! GO BACK! YOU'RE MAKING A MISTAKE!''

Bending the corner of Cowlick street, one of the few streets of this area, the people he knew very well (more than he really wanted to, actually) started to wave to him. He honestly didn't want to wave back, he really was in no mood, but Stan knew better. So, he waved back to all of them. Mr Garrison, Mr Mackey,  
>Principal Victoria, all of them.<p>

They all looked normal. Excusing the fact that Mr Garrison constantly had a sock puppet on his hand and Mr Mackey's head looks like a flattened balloon, they could pass for sane. Supposedly.

He bent another corner, passing by Tom's Rhinoplasy and the small farm, he could hear Uncle Jimbo and Ned arguing about who shot the coyote first.

Stan smiled. He remembered the time when that pig made love to an elephant, and they had an ele-pig. Or a pig-ephant. It was some cross between them. And that other time when they found those loud, obnoxious animals,  
>and the goo-backs.<p>

He was sure no one else could recall such unique memories.  
>...Whatever, they were still weird. And weird was not something he wanted to be.<p>

As Stanely Marsh continued to walk down the pathway he always remembered, all the pine cones and the ice that his steps crunched, he noted that there weren't many homeless people around the basketball court anymore. On the opposite street to the one he was gliding on, Stan saw that Craig and Clyde were back into the metro-sexual fad. He saw Bebe and Wendy practicing for the school musical, and some forth graders playing ''Harry Potter vs Darth Vader''

They all made a gesure to him, in some form. Wendy by blowing him a kiss, Bebe by rolling her eyes and smirking in his direction, Clyde and Craig doing nothing more than a slight nod, and the forth graders waving furiously.

And to these gestures he replied with a wave.  
>Silly little mountain towns people.<p>

_**Round my hometown**_

_** Memories are fresh**_

_** Round my hometown**_

_** Ooh the people I've met **_

_**Are the wonders of my world**_

It was getting really, really late. Stan could tell, because the air was starting to get thick, and usually the air is thin. The sun was setting and painting the sky a deep orange and purple, it was certainly past the holy hours of the day.

**_ I like it in the town when the air is so thick and opaque_**

It was like, 10:30. Sadie would kill him if he missed the 11:11 mark. He should turn back. Go to Tuesday's backyard , join everyone else in their eternal pretending to be normal.

So he did turn around.

He did go to Tuesday's backyard.

He opened the secret backdoor to Tuesday's first backyard, the part of the yard that her parents had no idea she had access to. There were lights and streamers strewn across the place, swings in every other corner, and several girls from their high school kept blowing a mass of bubbles around; and said bubbles lept reflecting the different glares of light. It was a really pretty little gathering.

The music was ear-bleeding loud. It made th earth shake underneath sets of feet, and body's themselves would have vibrated even harder, if they weren't too busy grinding on other bodies already. It was just a slew of people,  
>he didn't even know the population was this large. He knew most of them, but did he really? They were all dressed in the usual attire; for the cold<p>

_**I love to see everybody in long shirts, gloves and hats**_

He noted Kyle and Christy dancing with each other, Kyle occassionally tripping over himself, but quickly covering it up so that Christy wouldn't notice. Princeton Phelps was here, too, which meant that Juliet Caraway was somewhere around. Marty, Addie, Mallory, Emily, Christophe, Demi, Trent and even Gregory and his retarded self was here. Stan just couldn't seem to find one perso-

''STANELY THE FUCK MARSH.''

Found her.

''AND JUST WHERE HAVE YOU BEEN?'' He felt a pair of arms fling over him, squeezing his ribs to a point of pain.

''I went out walking, Sadie. No need to worry.''

''I wasn't worrying, the fuck. Kyle was the one on my dick about when you were coming back. But I got him occupied''  
>She winked and cocked her head in Kyle's direction again. Stanely grinned.<p>

''What's Tuesday doing?''

''Twirling around in a circle. Honestly the girl is four months pregnant, and she's SPINNING? Death wish. Thank God for ear muffs, pregnant woman and loud sounds are just big no no's, especially with HER mood swings.''

''That could explain why Merelle is always on her about taking her pregnancy stuff.'

''Her and Clara. And me, too, sometimes. Kenny also. That fucker.''

''Mmm.'' Stan shoved his hands in his pockets and tittered on his heel, scrunching his nose up gingerly.

''So, Stanely, baby.'' Sadie slurred, dancing her dance around him, twirling every which way and bouncing her hips along to the beat of the music, ''What's this I hear about you suddenly going into PMS mode about our town?''

''I'm not in PMS mode! I just think the town is dumb!'' Stan said through gritted teeth.

''Okay so maybeeee not PMS mode, maybe just sand in your vagina?'' the red headed girl remarked, continuing to dance around him and bumping his waist with hers on purpose. She was a tease.

''If you weren't Kyle's cousin.''  
>''You'd fuck the shit out of me I knowww I knowww''<p>

''I heard fucking. What're we talkin' about?'' a raspy voice asked, gliding along in front of the pair. Sadie's grin widened significantly.

''Ken-Ken!'' She said in a sing-song voice. ''Hiiiiii babyyyyyy!''

''Sexy Sadie, Sexy Sadiiiieeeeee'' He slurred, as he began dancing around Stan with her. ''What it do, baby?''

''Kenny, does it bother you that our town is so abnormal?'' Stan asked the blonde boy, who was far too busy switching from this conversation with a happy expression to glancing at Tuesday with a worried one.

''Not at all, man. I mean who cares? People are different, but at least we know that we're South Parkians, and we always will be. We're kinda united, even if we aren't. I don't know I just don't give any fucks really.'' Kenny expressed in a nonchalant tone. ''...Uh, does Tuesday look a bit green to you guys?''

**_I like it in this town when two worlds collide You get the people and the government_**

''Oh, go take care of her, you worry wart. Go, go go go goooo!'' Sadie shoved him in Tuesday's direction. She shook her head and leeched onto Stan. "You haven't seen Eric yet, have you? I'm worried about my man.''

Stan rolled his eyes at the tone in her voice. ''You'll always be at his side, won't you?''  
>''Always. I love him.'' Sadie smiled. Her words were true, she meant them.<p>

_**Everybody taking different sides.**_

''I haven't seen him. You know how he feels about today. About this whole thing.'' Stan screwed up his face, remembering the battle from earlier. Apparently, Cartman had some theory that 11/11/11 was some form of part two to 9/11. Seeing as 11-9 is two, and 11 was the day that it happened and blah blah blah. He even came to the thought that the Jewish people, specifically Kyle and Sadie, were in some form of agreement with the terroits and agreed to bomb this whole party at the 11:11pm mark.

What an idiot.

''I don't think he's coming.'' Sadie said, a sudden form of sadness seemed to wash over her sentences. Stan felt bad.

''He'll come. I'm sure he will.'' Stan sighed, pulling Sadie into his arms and trying his best to comfort her.  
>He sucks at comforting.<p>

It was amazing that they were able to hear each other with all the music pumping so very loudly. There were so many be damned people here, just doing the most innapropriate of things. It was like a footloose barnyard orgy in this backyard. Typical town my ass.

Sadie decided to walk on over to Emily and dance with her, so Stan decided it would be best if he just started to drink.

Punch.

Sure, punch. Let's pretend that we don't spike drinks here. Pretend.  
>He kept chugging cups and cups of punch until he felt an arm slung over his shoulders.<p>

''Sooooo are we having a gooood timeeee?''

''I'm surprised you are.''

''Why's that? Am I really that anti-social?''

The two friends laughed at the joke, and a form of acceptance washed over them. Supposedly, there was nothing wrong with this town. This town was fine, it may have their weird quirks about it, the monsters, the demons, the weird science and even the strange events. Every town has their own weird thing that they wish they could change, it might as well be creative.

What mattered really, underneath it all, was that it was theirs. The pavements they walked on everyday were their pavements. The stores they bought their groceries from were there stores. The people they talked to were there friends. And the parties they went to were their parties.

No matter what happened, it was South Park. There's to protect from whatever was thrown at it and honestly why would you wanna live anywhere else?

''EVERYBODY SSSSTTTTTOOOOOPPPPPPPP!''

I could think of a reason.

The music was cut off. The lights shut down to a normal dimmed scene. And everyone had stopped grinding.

''What the fuck?'' Kyle asked no particuliar person, but it seemed to be a very popular question among the crowd.

''EVERYBODY STAY CALM, STAY CALM. DON'T DRINK THATTTTT!''

_SLAM!_

Someone's punch had been slapped out of their hand.

_SLAM!_

Another person's drink.

Next thing you know, the whole drinking table was tipped over.

''Cartman, what are you DOING?'' voices spat at him.

''BACK! BACK YOU DEMONS OF THE NIGHT!''

''Cartman what the fuck are you doing.'' I was tired of this. I just accepted the town, don't make me take it back. Seriously.

"YOU'RE ALL IDIOTS. CAN'T YOU GUYS SEE? This is the work of terroists and JEWS! They've POISONED the punch! YOU'RE ALL GONNA DIE! IT'S NINE ELEVEN PART TWO!''

''What's he saying?'' Tuesday asked Kenny, pulling on his sleeve. Her voice was nothing but a whisper, she seemed to talk like that all the time now. ''Kenny, will you please take the ear muffs off me now?''

''Oh, come ON! KYLE, SERIOUSLY? A PREGNANT WOMAN, TOO? HAVE YOU EVIL JEWS NO BOUNDARIES?''  
>''Cartman shut the fuck up.''<p>

''HOW DARE YOU DO THIS TO US, KYLE?''

''Shut up, or I'm gonna beat your ass.'' Kyle spat through gritted teeth, his fists started to clench angrily and his face was starting to match his hair. Christy's facial expression changed.

''What did you say, Jew? Come on, Kyle, come on, bring it on, Kyle, let's gooooo-''

SLAM!

''...WAAAHHHHHHHHAAAHHAAAAAA!'' Cartman wailed in agony, grabbing at the shoulder that Kyle had just punched. The crowd was howling in laughter. Sadie's expression was in utter horror.

_**Shows that we ain't gonna stand shit **_

_**Shows that we are united **_

_**Shows that we ain't gonna take it **_

_**Shows that we ain't gonna stand shit**_

_** Shows that we are united**_

''ERIC!'' Sadie rushed to his side immediately, smartly drifting him inside of the house. ''Baby, are you okay? I'm so sorry, baby, I'm so sorry.''

_**Round my hometown**_

My hometown is just a mess. It's a mess with robots, with weird celebrities, with everything.

_**Memories are fresh**_

''O-okay everybody! I-It's 11:10! Get r-ready to make your wish!'' Butters said into the microphone. Everyone closed their eyes and held each other's hands. It was silent.

_**Round my hometown**_

_** Ooh the people I've met**_

_"I wish for him to finally notice me''_

_'__'I wish for my kid to be healthy and awesome, like his dad''_

_''I wish for motherfucking swag, because apparently, I don't have any.''_

_''I wish for a really long, successful life.''_

_''I wish for my dreams to come true.''_

Everyone's wish was different. Everyone significant in their own way. But one of those wishes were the strongest, the greatest wish of all.

_''I wish for acceptance. Acceptance of everything, everyone, every single probable aspect of object. I wish for my town to stay my town, and for the people here to remain wonderful.''_

_**Are the wonders of my world **_

_**Are the wonders of my world **_

_**Are the wonders of this world **_

_**Are the wonders of my world**_


End file.
